On September 23-26, 2009, the World Molecular Imaging Congress SM (WMIC) will welcome professionals from every discipline of the field of Molecular Imaging to Montreal, Canada. This unique meeting is being organized by the Society for Molecular Imaging (SMI), the Academy of Molecular Imaging (AMI), the European Society of Molecular Imaging and the Federation of Asian Societies of Molecular Imaging. Now in its second year, the WMIC is designed with timely topics that will engage physicians, scientists and students from academic institutions, hospitals, government, independent medical groups, pharmaceutical companies, device manufacturers and other service providers to share the latest research and advances in all areas of molecular imaging from the perspective of basic science as well as clinical practice. Invited speakers will include top thought leaders in molecular imaging, offering attendees the opportunity to learn from, and to meet personally with, these experts in their chosen field. Moreover, attendees will have the opportunity to present and review abstracts and posters demonstrating cutting edge techniques and findings to advance the practice of molecular imaging. Public Health Relevance: The organizers strongly believe in providing the educational foundation and opportunity for nurturing the scientific leaders of the future through this process. The Congress provides an important forum by which to offer scientific and technical information exchanges. The advancement of our understanding as well as the broadening of our body of knowledge that occurs as a result of a transfer of methodologies, and exchange of scientific and technical information, is unique to this type of opportunity. The WMIC will provide an exceptional, educational opportunity for graduate students, postdoctoral fellows, and residents/clinical fellows in Radiology/Nuclear Medicine, Pharmacology and Molecular Biology alike that will benefit all who attend, while strengthening the practice of Molecular Imaging for science and medical practice.